An Aggravated Moment
by AliceJasper4ever
Summary: Ron and Hermione are just sitting in the commonroom, until Ron realizes something... Why has Hermione been avoiding him so keenly? Why hadn't she said a complete sentence to him since last night? After meeting her determined eyes, he had to find out...


They were in the common room, silently finishing the homework that was due. She was working on something that wasn't even due within the next week, while he was hurriedly putting together an essay for a teacher that collected it from everyone weeks ago. Suddenly she looks up from behind the heap of books that hid her face but then looked away just as fast when she met his eyes.

"Hermione."

_'God why did his voice have to sound so sexy?'_

She squirmed in her seat before meeting his gaze. After seeing her eyes look up to his, his took that as an affirmative to continue and leaned forward to take her hand in his."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

She looked away guiltily before she turned her head back to meet his cerulean blue eyes.

"Avoiding you, Ronald? Don't be preposterous."

He growled impatiently at her before meeting her grimace.

"Don't give me that shit Hermione. I know you know what you're' doing."

She got mad. He knew better than to provoke her into anger. When she lifted her head to meet his gaze again, he was the one that looked taken back by the fury she held in her eyes.

"Ron, I don't know whether you think you are under a misconception or something but I am definitely NOT, and I repeat NOT, avoiding ANYONE. ESPECIALLY, NOT YOU."

"Hermione don't start with me okay? Even Harry knows that something the bloody hell is going on. So don't try to cover it up!"

"I AM NOT COVERING ANYTHING UP! OKAY, RONALD? JUST BECAUSE I HAVE MORE THINGS TO DO THAN DILLY DALLY WITH YOU AND HARRY ALL DAY DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM AVOIDING YOU!"

She was standing up now. He didn't care though. He didn't even care that they had the attention of the entire Common Room.

"You know what I think, Hermione? I think you're intimidated by me."

He smirked up at her.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE INTIMIDATED BY YOU?????? OF ALL PEOPLE RONALD! WHY WOULD I EVER BE INTIMIDATED BY YOU?"

"Let me finish, 'Mione. You're intimidated by me because you know what you like me as much as I like you. So you're avoiding me because you're afraid of admitting it."

"WHAT THE HELL, RO------"

Suddenly her tirade was cut off by a pair of very enthusiastic lips on her own.

Ron's arms wrapped around her waist in attempt to keep her from pulling away but he soon realized that the previously infuriated witch was kissing him back with more enthusiasm than what he himself was kissing her with. It soon turned into a battle of dominance, and the couple only broke apart when they heard the rest of the common room cheering for them.

Red faced and revealing the most bruised and sore lips that a couple could achieve, Hermione and Ron broke apart only to be greeted by the rest of the Gryffindor House.

Hermione tried to pull away from Ron but only succeeded in having him envelope her in his arms even tighter.

"Ron!" She squirmed in attempt to pull away from him but he only growled at her and caused her to stop because of the tremor that his voice caused when he spoke down to her like that.

She squirmed against him again and he pulled her close until he heard a squeak from a small Hermione that was now pressed against his chest. He wasn't complaining though. Neither was she. They both stood there for a while, until the rest of the common room filed out to give them some privacy.

"Hermione," he cooed to her as he looked down.

"What?" she only buried her head deeper into his chest as she mumbled her reply.

He chuckled at her childish antics before looking down at the mass of curly hair now attempting to bury herself in the scent of his shirt. "Can we sit down 'Mione?"

He heard another muffled reply and took that as his affirmative as he sat down. He chuckled again when she only settled herself against him yet again. Except this time, she was somewhat sitting across his lap.

"Hermione?" Ron's face began to turn bright red from knowing that the love of his life was sitting across his lap as if he were a love seat, but then, his attention was diverted when he heard her breath deeply against him.

He laughed at her again, before he too drifted off into that same comfortable sleep, leaving the homework unfinished behind him…

FIN!!!!


End file.
